kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Kirby
Magic Kirby ( Maho Kaabi ) is a Japanese anime series made by Warpstar. Inc. King Dedede, Meta Knight and Taranza have been made allies in this one. The series' episodes are unknown in their amount but it will have one first movie. Plot Many years ago, Nova comes alive and faces the evil Dark Rainbow, who outnumbers her ( Nova's a girl in this one ) and splits her into several pieces. Kirby runs into a piece and it goes to Nova's grave and restores a piece of Nova. As King Dedede joins him, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee take on formidable, ruthless foes and get pieces of Nova while Taranza watches in happiness... Characters Kirby ( Kaabi! ) Voiced by Makiko Ohmoto A spherical, pink, royal baby-like being. Due to his early awakening, he is only 2. But in this anime, he says more than ' POYO!! ' and when he eats enemies, he gets a copy ability. He is gentle, noble and happy though he is serious when getting his hands on Nova's piece(s). King Dedede ( Dedede Daio! ) Voiced by Ted Lewis and Kenichi Ogata A blue, big, duck-or-penguin-like being. His kinder, gentler side only shows up at serious times and Magic Kirby is full of serious times so it shows up. He is the ruler of Dreamland and he loves collecting ' toys '. We are not sure whether he has human hands under his gloves after that Ask blog on Tumblr. Meta Knight ( Meta Naito ) Voiced by Eric Stuart and Atsushi Kisaichi A spherical, blue, knight-like being. He is a Star Warrior like Kirby and wields Galaxia, a sacred sword. He is almost never seen without his mask. He acts as some mentor, helping his group. Bandana Dee ( Banodana Di ) Voiced by Vincent Tong and Kazutomi Yamamoto A waddle dee with a blue bandana. He is best friends with Kirby, has a spear and is kinda timid. He believes that stealing pieces of Nova is a sin. Dark three Flame ( Furamo ) A red Antr who hates water, happiness and Nova. He traps people's love by raising his club to light and saying, ' Dark! Burn your love! '. He transforms into Dark Satan, the red fighter that uses the power of fire. Cold ( Korudu ) A blue Antr who doesn't know how to say sorry. He traps people's hearts by raising his sword to light and saying, ' Dark! Freeze your love! '. He transforms into Dark Yeti, the blue fighter that uses the power of ice. Breeze ( Burizu ) A green Antr who delights in Meta Knight's pain but had a crush on Nova. He traps people's hearts by holding his shield to light and saying, ' Dark! Shut down your love! '. He transforms into Dark Virus, the green fighter that uses the power of spark. Monsters People turned into monsters once their hearts are trapped. Escargoon ( Esukarugon ) An anthropomorphic snail from the anime who might be kind at heart but mean because he wants King Dedede's approval. He is turned into a slug-knight monster named Anthropo who trapped everyone in crystal shells. Rose ( Rozu ) A red-haired fairy who lost a race with Bandana Dee. She is turned into a flower-like monster named Vines who cursed everyone to be slow. Light ( Uraito ) A yellow Antr that got scared by King Dedede. He is turned into a black widow spider monster named Legs who made King Dedede fear him and everything. Kano ( Kano ) A bronze puffball who is bullied about his colour. He is turned into a makeup mirror monster named Sir Negatraces who made everyone look stupid. Coily Rattler ( Kuri Ratura ) A golden snake that was uncorrupted but untrusted. He is turned into an eel monster who trapped everyone in coral cages. Aquias ( Akuaisu ) A mini Acro that doesn't stand out. He is turned into a crayon monster who turned best friends on each other and turned the Kirby crew into kids. Category:Anime Category:Bosses Category:Kirby Category:Waddle Dees Category:Abigail261